You Are My Master, I Am Your Servant
by Ms. Dreamz
Summary: Miku Hatsune comes from a poor family. Her parents have a debt of 500,000,000 to the powerful Kagamine family. The poor girl's parents got caught up in a devastating car crash. Now, she has to pay off her debt by being a servant to the Kagamine heir.
1. Chapter 1

**YOU ARE MY MASTER, I AM YOUR SERVANT.**

**Author's Note: **My first fanfiction ever, please don't be rough on me. I'm just really not good with words.

I am in love with the pairing Miku X Len, if you hate it then leave before you I cut your head off, jokes! But, seriously if you don't like Miku X Len then leave, just saying.

And it's kinda similar to Kaichou Wa Maid Sama? I a bit only though, the similarities of my story and the anime is that Miku (Misaki) is the president of a public school and she will be a slave/maid. xD

**Side Note: **Some things you might need to know about the format of this fanfiction.

"**Vocaloids." **– Conversation

"_Vocaloids." _– Thoughts

Vocaloids – Actions, description [ I think you get it xD ]

**Pairing: **Miku H. & Len K.

**Ratings: **T

**Summary**: Miku Hatsune comes from a poor family. Her parents have a debt of ¥ 500,000,000 to the powerful Kagamine family. The poor girl's parents got caught up in a devastating car crash. Now, she has to pay off her debt by being a servant to the Kagamine heir, Len Kagamine. I wonder what awaits her…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloids. I do not own anything actually. It all goes to Yamaha Corporation, damn them for their creativeness! 8D

**NIGHT TIME AT THE KAGAMINE ESTATE**

"**Kagamine-sama."** A divinely charming girl with long, lustrous, pink hair uttered. Her eyes were full of pure innocence as she gazed at his mesmerizing eyes.

"**Luka-chan, that maid outfit fits you perfectly, it's so erotic."** A golden-haired teen walked towards her with a lusty smile. He stared at her with his longing, cobalt eyes. He gently cupped her chin. **"Luka-chan, you are so arousing."** He said with his enticing voice.

The young girl's face turned a shade of scarlet. **"K-kagamine-sama."** She stared at him intently with her eyes full of desire, wanting to be embraced by his warmness.

His smiled slowly turned into a smirk. **"I will be gentle with you don't worry, my little precious." **He slowly tugged on the strap of the lacey maid outfit. **"I promise." **He leaned closely and kissed her passionately.

She instantly melted into the kiss in an instant. _"Kagamine-sama, I surrender everything to you." _She slowly wrapped her arms gently around his well-toned, bare, chest.

**MORNING AT THE KAGAMINE ESTATE**

A pair of beryl eyes stared at him as she ran her fingers through his soft, flaxen hair as she was laid next to his bare body. Her lips slowly curved into an affectionate smile, feeling pleased with the sight of his calm, innocent sleeping face.

She sat up and picked up her clothes scrambled all over the room. **"I'll see you at school, my prince."** She dressed herself and slipped out of the room in silence.

"**Nghh.."** The boy slowly opened his alluring, cerulean eyes. His skin beautifully glistened as the light shone on it. He looked at his side to see her gone. He smiled; feeling satisfied that the girl obediently followed his clear instructions. **"What an obedient girl, she is." **

"**Kagamine-sama, it is time to prepare for school."** A servant informed the young master.

**MORNING AT VOCALOID HIGH**

"**Good Morning Kagamine-sama!" **A crowd of fan girls greeted in their usual high pitched voices as they lined up in two files, making way for the 'Prince' of the school. They bowed respectfully at the 'higher' ranking student.

He tucked his hands into his pockets while a servant followed behind holding his bag. He ignored the cheering fan girls as she strode off to his class.

He sighed feeling uninterested as the tawny, lecturer explains about varieties of mathematical equations and algebraic solutions.

A blonde girl with golden-colored annoyingly kicked the leg of his seat. She continued aggressively stabbing the keypads of her cellphone. **"Dammit! What do they mean my phone bill is over a million yen! That can't be possible! There must be a stupid mistake!" **She whispered loudly as she ran out of class.

The blunette beside her simply let out a chuckled as she left the room in a dash. **"Neru is still aggressive as ever. I can't believe her phone bill is a million yen."**

**CRINGGG! CRINGGG! (A/N Bell signaling lunch time)**

The blonde stood up and took his bag off the shoulder of his chair. **"Oh it's believable when you spend every minute of you time texting, and texting, and texting." **Len uttered**. "And don't talk so naively Kaito. I mean it's Neru we are talking about, it's bound to happen, don't you think?"**

"**Good point dude." **He smiled sheepishly at the fact that was just pointed out by his bestfriend. **"So dude, what are you gonna do with that poor, commoner family. Don't they owe you like ton of cash?"** He asked curiously at the multi billionaire, the heir of the Kagamine wealth. **"I heard they died or something." **

He let out a chuckle. **"You are such a snoopy guy Kaito and yeah they did die, but only the parents. They 'do' owe me a large amount of money; no way am I letting them off even if they are deceased." **

"**Wow, you are pretty heartless, don't you think Len?"** Kaito interjected.

He smirked. **"I know. But, since they can't pay it off, I'm letting their daughter pay. She'll be working for me as my personal maid or maybe slave is a much appropriate word." **The blonde slowly leaned against the wall of the school corridors while keeping smug grin on his lips.

"**Once again, good point, since that chick probably doesn't even have any money to pay ****¥ 500,000,000 in an instant." **He let out a sigh and crossed his arms together. **"**_…she must be the most unlucky person in the world. She owes someone a debt of ¥ 500,000,000 then being Len's slave until she's probably 30 or something." _He let out a sigh, feeling sorry for the girl.

"**I think I'll be heading home today. I don't feel like staying here any longer and getting trampled by unattractive girls." **He gave the girls - who were outside the window waiting for Len to come out - a disgusted look on his face.

"**Onee-sama, you're leaving already?"**A girl with blonde hair and has the same cobalt eyes asked him with obvious unhappiness in her voice. She looked at the ground while gripping her books tighter, feeling uneasy talking to his older brother who hated her.

"**Of course I am. I don't like going to school. You of all people should know that Rin."** He walked away without even looking at her, not even a glance at her younger sibling.

"**He does really hate me, doesn't he?"** The blonde girl uttered. She was in the verge of tears and he knew it.

"**Just give him a little more time Rin. He'll forgive you eventually. Len might not show it, but he still loves you as his younger sister."** The bluenette said, trying to get her hopes up. He smiled at her before disappearing in the hallway.

A teardrop streamed down her face, feeling the guilt of betraying his brother who once loved her so dearly. _"I'm really sorry…onee-sama." _The poor girl stood there all alone as she continued to feel the pain and regret that stabs her heart continuously whenever she thinks about their past.

**END OF CLASSES IN BOTH SCHOOLS!**

"**Thank you for your hard work Kaichou**!" A green headed girl politely thanked the president of their school.

The teallette smiled sweetly. "**You better get going Gumi, it's getting late."** She answered while seating in the student council table.

The green-headed girl nodded. **"I will! Please don't over work yourself Miku-chan!"** She left the room and headed home.

The teallette stared at the empty space for a few moments with a troubled look on her face. **"What am I suppose to do?"** She asked herself as she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling remorseful. She bowed her head, enough for her face to be covered with her bangs. She slowly fell on her knees. _"Mother is gone…father is gone. What am I suppose to do?"_ She covered her face with her hands as tears started streaming down her face.

Someone suddenly opened the door slowly. **"Kaichou? You're still—"** He was silence when he realized that she was crying. **"Are you—"** She suddenly stood up and smiled at him.

"**Ah, Luki-san, uhmm, I'm just finishing up here, do you need anything?"** She wiped her face while folding her arms across her chest like nothing happened. **"So what can I do for you?" **Her voice was still a bit shaky and her eyes a bit puffy.

He walked two steps closer to her. He suddenly hugged her tightly. **"It's okay, Miku-chan. You can cry when you are hurting inside. You don't need to hide it anymore."** He whispered in her ear while holding her closer.

"**Lu..ki-san."** She blushed furiously, feeling shocked by what the male friend just did. She buried her face on his chest while she muffled her soft whimpers. Tears came out of her eyes like there was no tomorrow.

He smiled warmly at her as he patted her head softly, caressing it. **"Just be quiet and cry." **He ran his fingers softly through her long, teal hair. _"…that's it Miku, just pour your tears on me and no one else, okay?"_

**30 MINUTES HAS PASSED**

The teallette slowly raised her head and looked at him. She blushed at the sight of him smiling at her sweetly. **"I..I'm sorry, that I drenched your shirt."**

"**Idiot, it doesn't matter." **He ruffled her hair. **"As long as I'm here, you're tears won't ever fall on the ground, remember that... always."** He cupped her chin gently and grinned. He leaned his face closer to hers and kissed her. His lips pressed against hers as though he'd been waiting forever to touch her lips.

Her eyes widened. The kiss was slowly intoxicating her. Her eyes slowly closed, as she melted into the kiss. She felt his arms pull her closer into the kiss, but she couldn't think about anything at the moment.

He pulled away and stared happily at her teal eyes. "I love you Miku."

She blushed furiously at the statement. **"I-I uhh.."** She was at loss of words and unable to respond to him.

The male simply chuckled. **"It's okay, you don't need to answer my feelings right now. I'll give you time to think about 'us'."** He winked at her playfully. **"We should get going, it's already late." **

She grabbed her things on the table and he started tugging on her hand. **"S-slow d-down Luki." **She pleaded, trying to catch her breath from all that running they did for about 3 blocks.

He let out loud chuckle. **"Okay, okay."** He uttered, slowing down at the same time. He gave her his boyish, irresistible smile.

She can't help but grin slightly at the thought of him being 'really cute'. She playfully punched his shoulder. **"Don't give me that smile of yours, and don't expect me to swoon over you."**

"**I know you like seeing this smile, don't deny it." **He smirked at her while slightly tightening the grip on her soft hands.

"**Ughh..I don't!"** She groaned in denial while giving him a smug look on her face. **"Don't be so full of yourself Megurine!" **She yelled at him.

"**You're so cute Miku!"** He complemented her, feeling pleased with her angry face which looked so cute.

Her face turned a deep shade of scarlet. **"What are you saying all of a sudden?"** She asked, feeling a tidbit embarrassed.

"**What do you mean? I say you're cute because it's the truth."** He grinned as he patted her head softly.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_ His cellphone suddenly rang. He took it out and saw a wretched name, someone he despised with all his heart. He gave his phone a disgusted look and turned to her. **"Miku-chan, I have to go sweetie. It's really important, you're house is close by, right?" **

She simply nodded. **"It's just down that street. I'll be okay, don't worry, you can go. I understand you have important business to take care with someone."** She smiled warmly at him.

"**You're really understanding Miku-chan. Be careful, okay? Don't talk to strangers." **He tenderly kissed her forehead before waving goodbye.

A red streak of lines appeared on her face. She face palmed herself. _"Don't fall in love with him, you idiot!" _She mentally noted to herself. She kept walking until she felt another body clash against hers. She fell aback by the force of the other person. She slowly looked up and saw a pair of cobalt eyes staring right at hers, his hair tied into a messy ponytail. He wore baggy clothes and had a pair of stylish headphones on with a music player hanging by his pocket.

He simply smirked at the unknowing girl. Her pleat skirt was hitched up, exposing her creamy thighs and her blue and white striped underwear.

She rubbed her butt in pain due to the impact of his bump. Her face was slightly pained, feeling her buttocks throbbing was unpleasant. _"Ouchiee…!" _

"**Hm..?"** He bent down to her level and stared at her aquamarine eyes. **"Do you plan on sitting on the ground…exposed?"** He asked seductively with that smug smirk on his lips.

"**Huh?"** She asked, feeling a bit clueless, until she saw his eyes trailed down her skirt. She blushed a bright color of crimson red and pulled down her skirt in an instant, covering everything. **"P-Pervert!"** She yelled at him.

"**Don't call me a pervert when you are the one trying to seduce me in the street woman!"** He retorted back at her. All the people around them started to stop and stare at the unusual scene taking place in the sidewalk.

She shot up and held him by his neckline. **"Don't be so full of yourself blonde, I would never be caught dead with a pervert like you."** She spat at him with hatred lacing in her voice. Her face was fuming with anger and embarrassment.

He chuckled in a flash. **"Don't think so highly of yourself, you're not that attractive as you think, you little commoner."** He smirked at her playfully. He was a natural liar by nature.

"**Ugghhh! I don't care anymore!"** She groaned in annoyance. The teallette let go of his collar. She picked up her things angrily and stomped away. **"I hate you. PERVERT!"** She yelled before disappearing from his sight.

He grinned victoriously. **"I wonder how she'll survive without her wallet."** He smirked at the sight of a teal-colored leather wallet with pink polka dots on it. He simply picked it up and opened it. **"Hm…Interesting."** He stared at her school identification card. **"Miku Hatsune…So she's that girl who owes me." **He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards the mansion without his bodyguards around. _"She'll be something worth a while.." _

"**The nerve of that blonde! Gaahhh! He makes me absolutely crazy!" **She yelled while stomping inside her room. **"I hate him! I hate him!"** She dove into her soft bed and curled up under the blankets, feeling exhausted. _"I hate that pervert…"_ With those words echoing into her mind, she slowly drifted into sleep. She clenched the blankets as she fell into her deep slumber.

**MEANWHILE**

A brunette emerged from under the sheets of the heir's bed. She moaned with pleasure as he sucked on her sensitive skin, he continued to nip at her neck roughly, which will surely leaving a hickey on that spot. **"Len-sama…"** She moaned out with pure pleasure.

He gripped her wrists tighter as he ravished her body roughly. He couldn't help but enjoy his name being moaned out by the girls he sleeps with every night. But, even if he slept with every girl in Japan, he still wouldn't be satisfied. They still leave him with a discontented desire. Every girl is the same, like a dog, always and forever obedient to him. He doesn't have any feelings for anyone, because every person existing is merely a toy to him.

**Author's Note:** That was pretty long don't cha think? But, I'm really glad I was able to finish my first chapter, I think I'll be updating sooner? Probably, I've got tons of homework to do and projects to finish, so…I don't really know whether I'll be able to update soon!

If I don't update soon, I'll try and make it longer and more enjoyable to read. Oh and I would really love some reviews to pump my spirits, I hope you understand xD Anyways, see ya till the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU ARE MY MASTER, I AM YOUR SERVANT.**

**Author's Note:** I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you didn't wait that long o 3o Yeah, I'm a sluggish person, too slow in updating. Don't worry, I'll still try my very best to satisfy you! Please don't kill me for being a Miku fan! I mean I love her! I'm terribly sorry about all my typos and errors. I think I've counted over 10 of them. I feel sooo bad about it. I know that there'll be more of them on this chapter so please bear with me.

**Side Note: **Some things you might need to know about the format of this fanfiction.

"**Vocaloids." **– Conversation

"_Vocaloids." _– Thoughts

Vocaloids – Actions, description [ I think you get it xD ]

**Pairing: **Miku H. & Len K.

**Ratings: **T

**Summary**: Miku Hatsune comes from a poor family. Her parents have a debt of ¥ 500,000,000 to the powerful Kagamine family. The poor girl's parents got caught up in a devastating car crash. Now, she has to pay off her debt by being a servant to the Kagamine heir, Len Kagamine. I wonder what awaits her…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloids. I do not own anything actually. It all goes to Yamaha Corporation, damn them for their creativeness! 8D

**MIKU HATSUNE'S MORNING ROUTINE**

The teallette was still catching some zzz's after over 10 hours of sleep. Finally 30 minutes later after the alarm clock was snoozed, she jerked her head up, sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms into the small open space of her room as she set her feet on the wooden floor as she sat upright on the side of her bed. _"Time to go to school…" _

She stood up and walked towards her bathroom which was a partial part of her room. She stood in front of the mirror, feeling repulsed by her bed hair. She took the brush which was placed in a single cup next to the sink. She began moving the tooth brushes' bristles up and down, carefully cleansing her teeth, keeping it a pearly white color. She loved the freshness bursting into her mouth.

The girl turned the faucet, opening it. She splashed some cold water on her face, and as soon as she felt the coldness against her warm skin, she shivered. **"Cold, cold, cold…"** She complained to herself as she looked for a towel to damp her face dry. As soon as she was done she quickly swung open the closet and took out a pleated skirt and a long-sleeved shirt, with a blue tie and pairing topper to match the uniform. It was simple compared to the elite schools' uniforms. She put on some ankle high socks and put on a pair of black leather shoes.

After changing, she quickly ran to the cramped kitchen and took out one loaf of bread as her breakfast. She took her bags and ran off to school, with the bread hanging on her mouth. It was her daily routine, always in a blitz.

As soon as she reached the school, she was immediately greeted by a girl with long, cherry-red hair which lengthened up to her waist, and another girl with short, green-hair not exceeding her shoulders. **"Good Morning Kaichou!"** They bowed, respectfully to their student council president.

She bowed in return as she gave them a winsome smile. **"Good Moring, Gumi, Miki! I have to head to the student council room so I'll see you guys later, okay?" **

They both nodded in agreement. They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

She was greeted by a few more students as she patrolled the hallways on her way to the student council room. "_The school festival is coming up pretty soon..I also have to plan for the school budget for the festival…And the finals are two months away..how frustrating!" _The young high schooler obviously had her hands tied. She has tons of work to do as the president of the student council.

She opened the door, to find the room empty, except for tons of paperwork on her desk. She let out a sigh, before walking in and shutting the door. She sat comfortably on her seat before viewing the documents which were place on her table. **"Class 1-A is going to do a café..Approved. Class 3-C is doing a Takuyaki stand..Approved…"** Suddenly some loud squeals came from the hallways.

"**Kyaaa!"** Screamed a bunch of girls with their abnormally, high strung voices. The teallette immediately ran out to see what all the noise and commotion was about, then her jaw dropped in disbelief when she saw a golden-haired boy with about 6 bodyguards following close behind, walking towards her. _"H-holy SHIT!"_ She mentally cursed at herself.

He smirked at her. **"Better close that mouth of yours. You don't want flies to get in now do you?" **He uttered with his annoying, husky voice.

Her whole face heated up in an instant. **"What are you doing here?"** She yelled furiously at the teen.

"**I think it's best if we took matters outside campus."** He thoughtfully suggested. **"I have to talk to you about something important, and if you decide not to follow, you will never get your wallet back."** He dangled her wallet in front of her, taunting the infuriated female.

"**Give it back right now!" **She yelled then immediately reached for it but was not able to take it from him when a pair of strong arms held her back.

"**Like I said, it's better if we take matters outside this filthy place."** He looked around disgustedly.

"**Disgusting? Who do you think you are? I don't want to talk to the li-" **Suddenly two bodyguards were at her side. There face said if you don't comply, we will use brute force. That was enough to keep her moving on her feet harmoniously with the other six guys following her from behind and beside. **"What do you want to talk about, huh?" **She immediately demanded as soon as they were outside.

"**Well, you owe me a debt.****"** He leaned on the bricked wall behind him while crossing his arms in front of his chest. **"A debt of ¥ 500,000,000."** He continued. **"I want the payment today or you will lose all your possessions and rot in jail for about 20 years tops." **

"**What do you mean I owe you money? I never asked any money from you or from anyone?" **She cocked her eyebrow as her arms were folded across her chest.

"**Technically **_**you**_** don't, your parents do, they begged to borrow ¥ 500,000,000 to sustain their daughter a suitable lifestyle or something like that and since they can't pay back the debt, you will pay the debt." **He answered like an adult for once in his life.

"…_that's how they sustained me? That's how they supported me?"_ She looked like she was in pain, thinking about what her parents' had done. She didn't know whether to be thankful or to be mad at them for this. **"I..don't have the money."** She answered him with her unusual shaky voice then she bowed her head, enough for her emotional face to be covered with her bangs.

"**Then you have no choice bu-"** He was suddenly cut off by the superior female.

"**But, I am willing to do anything, to pay you back, no matter what it takes."** She looked at him and told him straight forward, staring at his cobalt eyes, face to face. **"I don't like owing people debts, especially from the likes of you."**

He was able to hide a bit of his shocked reaction from her. He smirked and let out a silent chuckle. **"…Very good. So, you'll be my personal maid until I tell you to stop."** He patted her head like a dog that deserved some comforting. **"Let us go then. We shall discuss about the details at the mansion."** He simply said.

A pair of body guards stood next to her as directed by their master. **"Miss Hatsune. We were ordered to escort you to the car, just in case you try escaping of any sort."** They both informed her in a robot-like way.

"**Don't worry I won't."** She answered annoyingly at the two men as she glared daggers. She walked in front of the car and stared at the empty seat hesitantly.

The blonde got into a lengthy, black vehicle. He sat there waiting for her to get in. **"Getting in or what?"** He asked impatiently.

"**I-I am already."** She scooted over next to him but kept a distant, not sitting too close to him for safety reasons.

He finally noticed. **"Why are you sitting so far apart? It's not like I'm going to eat you."** He said as his eyebrow cocked up.

"**Well, for safety reasons."** She said while moving a bit farther as he moved closer towards her.

"**Safety reasons? What a very cautious girl." **He suddenly pinned her against the door, trapping her with both arms on her shoulders. He put his leg in between hers and moved his face closer to hers, their faces was barely an inch away. **"Are you scared, Miku-chan?"** He asked seductively while smirking at her.

Her face lit up, turning into a bright red color. **"W-w-what are you talking about? Get off me you fucking pervert!"** She tried her best shoving him away but she just couldn't, considering his weight was far heavier than hers. **"Get off, get off!" **She yelled enough for the whole world to hear.

"**I don't want to. You're an annoying seductress, you know that?"** He leaned closer and closer, her luscious lips were too enticing for him. He couldn't help but steal a kiss from the teen.

"**I am no-"** She was suddenly silence. Her eyes widened in shock when she felt a pair of soft lips, forcefully kissing hers. **"Mmngg!"** He started to become rougher every minute. He bit her lower lip gently, trying to gain entrance to her mouth. She was shocked and opened her mouth instantly, allowing his tongue to fully explore her mouth. He delved his tongue on every corner of her mouth. A moan escaped her lips. _"Shit. I can't enjoy this!" _She thought. He pulled and wiped the string of saliva from their sloppy kiss. He started to breath heavily.

Her face reddened as he watched him breathe as she slowly gasped for air. She wiped the saliva on the corner of her lips. Her face was so flustered with mixed emotions. She finally had the guts to talk back to the blonde. **"How dare you.." **Her teal hair sprawled on the leather seat. **"How dare you little brat!"** She yelled.

After hearing those words he felt a strong force on his cheek. She had just slapped him. He let out a soft chuckle. **"You'll pay for that."** He smirked at her as the vehicle has finally come to a stop.

"**You shut up! I thought we were just going to talk! But what you did…" **Her voice trailed off, her eyes felt stingy. A picture of Luki's smile flashed in her mind. _"Luki…"_ Thinking about what happened and thinking about Luki, she felt her heart throbbed as if she'd betrayed him.

"**Didn't you enjoy what I did just now?" **He added while staring at her, a grin on his lips.

"**Of course I didn't! Who would! You were crossing the line! I know I said I'd agree to serve you but not this way!" **Hot tears escaped her deep, turquoise eyes. **"You bastard! GO DIE IN HELL YOU MAN WHORE!" **She yelled loudly punched him then ran out the car door. She didn't know where exactly she was going but she needed to get away. Away from HIM.

"**M-man whore?" **It was the first time someone called him that, it was the first time a girl slapped him and the first time he was rejected by a girl. His eyebrow twitched in horror. **"S-she even punched me."**

The driver swallowed a loud chuckle that was itching in his throat. **"I guess there's a first time for everything."** He scoffed.

**Author's Note:** I hope you noticed some of the typos, if you did please tell me. It would really help me improve my future chapters. It took me looong enough to update. I nearly forgot about this. I'm happy I got some reviews that boosts up my confidence level. I know I said I'll make this chapter longer but I just can't or else I won't be able to think about chapter 3. It's shorter than the first so please bear with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU ARE MY MASTER, I AM YOUR SERVANT.**

**Author's Note: **I'm happy more people reviewed my story. There'll be a few more chapters but it'll come later than expected because I'm kind of busy with some other chapters for other stories.

**Side Note: **Some things you might need to know about the format of this fanfiction.

"**Vocaloids." **– Conversation

"_Vocaloids." _– Thoughts

Vocaloids – Actions, description [ I think you get it xD ]

**Pairing: **Miku H. & Len K.

**Ratings: **T

**Summary**: Miku Hatsune comes from a poor family. Her parents have a debt of ¥ 500,000,000 to the powerful Kagamine family. The poor girl's parents got caught up in a devastating car crash. Now, she has to pay off her debt by being a servant to the Kagamine heir, Len Kagamine. I wonder what awaits her…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloids. I do not own anything actually. It all goes to Yamaha Corporation, damn them for their creativeness! 8D

* * *

><p>Miku did her daily routine just like any other girl. She was about to go out of her apartment when the black car from yesterday was there..waiting. He was there. The person she despises. She groaned then hesitated to advance closer to the vehicle.<p>

Len then walked out of the car.

She was about to make a run for it but when she tried he caught her wrists.

"**I'm sorry.."** He said, his voice was so sincere. **"..about yesterday. I didn't know what came over me. It was a sudden impulse."** He continued one, still holding her wrist.

She slowly turned to him. She was shocked that he was actually apologizing to her. Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all..but he is a bloody pervert, no denying that. She smiled. **"It's really surprising. I didn't know you actually have the guts to put your pride aside and say sorry. I guess I'll have to forgive you..sometime today."** Her chin up high.

'_She's so prideful..gosh how annoying.'_ He thought feeling irked. **"I wasn't begging for forgiveness I was just simply apologizing for my inappropriate behavior."** He didn't look straight at her for some reason, he couldn't.

"**Ah, is that so."** She grinned. **"Since you said sorry..I'd gladly serve you till my debt is paid and I promise not to try to run away this time." **

"**As expected."** A smiled curled on his lips. "**Those are your words so starting from today. You, Miku Hatsune are my personal maid until your debt is paid."** He then let go of her wrist.

She simply nodded.

His nice-guy smile started to curve into a mischievous smirk. **"So my first order is for you to wear this every day."** He snapped his hands and came running a man with a black suit holding a folded outfit in his hand.

"**What's this?"** She said, taking the outfit from the man's hand.

"**Your uniform. Duh."** He said with a smile.

Her body felt stoned when she unfolded the clothing. It was a..a..short maid outfit. **"I-i-I'm suppose to wear this?"** She asked..unsurely.

He nodded with a smile. **"Oh, not only that. You'll have to live in the mansion, close commute. I hope you understand my needs." **

She clutched the fabric. _'You can do this Miku. You can do this. Just ignore this bastard for a while longer..'_ She mentally cheered herself on while holding a disgusted look on her face. Her gaze hasn't left the clothing.

"**Is there something wrong?"** He asked with his playful tone.

"**N-nothing's wrong. Why would you think something's wrong?"** A bit of paranoia laced in her voice.

"**Anyways, you'll be selling your apartment and moving in the mansion. We're clear on that."**

"**Wait, but—"** She was immediately cut off by him.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly a moving truck came dashing through the streets. Men started running out from the back and going in the building. **"Everything is already taken care off. So go off and play president at that petty school of yours." **

'_What's with this guy? Everything happens in a flick of a finger. Are all rich, spoiled bastards like this?' _She thought while staring at them load the truck with her belongings. **"So. I'll be going the—"**

"**I'll be picking you up later."** He said.

'_Will you let me finish my sentence for once?' _She thought in annoyance then decided not to say anything else since he'll probably just cut her off again. She then walked towards school.

It was a usual day. Students greet her, council work, disciplinary business. Same old, same old. But the only thing she found weird was that Luki wasn't around today. It worried her quite a bit.

She sighed and stretched her arms up in the air and when she thought she was going to be able to catch a quick nap, Gumi comes bustin' in the room.

"**There's a good looking guy outside waiting for you Miku! I don't know who he is but he is causing a ruckus. The girls are going crazy!"** She yelled feeling a bit panicked.

"**What?"** She then dashed into action. **"LEN!"** She screamed angrily. He was simply standing there by the main entrance and the girls are already going crazy. Pink hearts and sparkles started radiating from him. He was sorta, kinda, glowing with how should I put it..pheromones? **"What the hell do you think you are doing here?"**

"**Picking you up. Is there something wrong? I told you a while back that I would."** He uttered as if they had no situation happening at the moment.

"**KYAAAA!"** Tons of girls started screaming loudly. **"PREZ! WHO IS HE?"** Someone from behind asked. **"IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND?"** Another yelled.

"**N-no. H-he's not my—"** She got cut off by their high-pitched yells. They were screaming in her ears, surrounding her with all these questions. "**WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!"** She yelled while trying to shut off the voices ringing in her head as she was swarmed by love struck, high-strung, teenage girls. "**THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT YOU PHEROMONIAL PERVERT!"** She yelled in a distressed tone.

"**What is my fault?"** Len asked while cluelessly blinking in front of the gate, watching her disappear in the sea of girls.

After a while, Miku crawled away. Her uniform was torn all over and her hair was a mess. **"I can't believe this."** She uttered angrily as she tried to stand up.

Len looked at her. **"Need some help?"** A voice from in front said while holding his hand to her.

She looked up, locking their eyes together. He was attractive, for the first time she noticed he was handsome. **"Thanks."** A small blush appeared on the edge of her cheek as she took his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I think that was a bit lame. I don't have a funny bone in my body so forgive my pathetic attempt to make someone laugh. Just like I said the other chapters will be coming later than expected, but stay tuned I guess. Oh, I also hope for more reviews. Thanks to everyone, love you all!


End file.
